1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color image pickup apparatus or a color camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known color CCD (charge-coupled device) camera includes a two-dimensional array of photosensitive diodes, and a checkered color separation filter extending in front of the photosensitive diode array, and a CCD array connected to the photosensitive diode array.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 7-7733 discloses such a color CCD camera. The camera of Japanese application 7-7733 is designed for interlaced scanning. Thus, in the camera of Japanese application 7-7733, a color separation filter has a pattern suited to interlaced scanning.
If a prior-art combination of a photosensitive diode array, a CCD array, and a color separation filter designed for interlaced scanning is driven in a progressive scanning procedure, a vertical-direction color resolution provided by a resultant image-representing signal tends to be significantly decreased.